Remnant
A Remnant is a type of enemy that appears in F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin. __TOC__ Monolith Timeline ''F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin'' Remnants are normal people affected and effectively mutated by Alma Wade's psychic influence after the Origin Facility Explosion, guided only by their memories of who they were, and their former lives. These psychically mutated beings are no longer human. Approaching one too closely invokes a powerfully devastating and disorienting scream, serving as a warning for the chain of events a Remnant will begin. Remnants are akin to puppeteers, and can take control of nearby enemy corpses, such as those of dead enemy soldiers of various factions, which will then seek out a weapon and attack whoever the Remnant wills them to. The Remnant itself has only its scream and a strong melee attack to defend itself, so the reanimated dead serve as bodyguards, although Remnants can take much more damage than most single enemies in the game. Remnant-controlled corpses are merely puppets on strings, controlled by the very will of the Remnant - killing the Remnant will result in the strings being cut, and the corpses will rest yet again. There are three Remnants faced in the game: A man trying to hail a taxi, a piano teacher, and a school principal; each one a harder encounter than the last. While almost nothing is known about the first two Remnants, other than that the Wade Elementary School employed the piano teacher, intel in the game reveals the principal's last name was Saunders, and that he was in charge of the school's operations and was concerned with maintaining the illusion of the school. It is also revealed that he used to be a psychiatrist. An intel found near the first Remnant says that Colonel Vanek wants his men to stay away from civilians, as they have lost contact with some squads after they reported seeing civilians acting strangely. This is an instance where Vanek's men have been influenced by the Remnant's mind control power and killed or taken over. ''F.E.A.R. 2: Reborn Two more of the Remnants are encountered by Foxtrot 813 during his journey to Paxton Fettel. The two do not perform any particular actions of their former life, merely being mindless monsters who stalk the player in the sewers. This is most likely related to Alma using every means at her disposal, including Remnants, to try and destroy Foxtrot 813. The first one encountered more or less acts the same as those seen in ''Project Origin, however, the second one is a bit tougher, due to Abominations appearing and attacking Foxtrot 813 as well. Strategies General * For the most part, Remnants are harmless if Becket can stay far enough away and avoid major corpse-strewn areas. * Remnants can usually only activate one or two corpse "puppets" with their first scream. The player should take them down quickly before more become controlled, if Becket waits for too long, the Remnant can control 3 or more puppets against him. * Despite how they look, Remnants are very fast, and can easily escape while the player takes care of the Puppets. Slow-Mo is better used on them than the Puppets. * If the Remnant does manage to activate a significant number of Puppets, the player should keep as far away from it as possible, forcing the Puppets to come after them, leaving the Remnant exposed. * The player shouldn't get close if it can be avoided. A Remnant will scream and temporarily blind Becket, and if the player fires, ammo will be wasted. If he gets too close, Remnant may even decide to melee him, which is devastating on any difficulty. * For the most part, if the Puppets don't have weapons, they're not too dangerous. Even with weapons, they are not very accurate. However, both them and the Remnant appear to have a melee attack that does a large amount of damage that somewhat bypasses armor. * Puppets will use pistols against Becket if he takes away their primary weapon before they are reanimated. Players cannot remove the pistol from the puppets afterwards. * The last Remnant, in the level "Nurse's Office," is deadly in Hard mode. It can kill Becket in 2~3 melee hits, thus, keeping a safe distance is strongly advised. *The first two Remnants in Project Origin can be avoided by lifting the object which blocks the way out. * Puppets die with a single melee attack or about two SMG bullets to the head. * Despite their appearance, the Remnants have a ridiculously long melee reach, and the hit still counts even the player doesn't "touch" his attack. Preparing for a Remnant *In Project Origin's first two encounters, Michael Becket can deal the first blow before the Remnants detect him. However, making just about any noise (even reloading a weapon) while sneaking up on a Remnant may alert it to his presence. * Remnants have a high amount of HP. The player should collect as much ammo as possible before fighting one. Also, look for medical supplies if needed. * If possible, take away any guns if the Remnant battle is about to begin so the Puppets will be less threatening. Weapons of Choice * Sniper rifle do wonders on them, but the player is apt to miss without Slow-Mo, and ammo for the weapon is scarce. * The player should use an SMG or an assault rifle; the former for rate of fire, the latter for power. * Combat Shotgun and Automatic Shotgun are useful against Remnants, one shell will usually take down a puppet. ** Combining both shotguns and two bars of Slow-Mo is a very effective measure against Remnant. First the player has to dodge its scream attack (normally by staying away from it) As it starting playing cat and mouse with the player, use Slow-Mo as it will highlight the Remnant and close in, use Combat Shotgun to deliver eight 10 gauge shells on it, then use Automatic Shotgun on it until it dies. If the Slow-Mo runs out before its dead, do not stop attacking as it will be severely damaged from the "eight round burst" from the Combat Shotgun. It will not take too long to finish it. ** As a shotgunner, the player will usually enter the melee range of the Remnant. Retreat if it turns towards the player, as this is its sign of imminent attack. * If the player still has the Andra SR5 Missile Launcher, it should be used on the Remnants, as doing this will cut down at least 35% of its health. However, this tactic is only recommended on Easy difficulty, as Becket may kill himself if he gets too close on harder difficulties, or the player has a desent aim. Use Slow-Mo to increase accuracy, this will also reduce the chance of entering lethal range of SR5 missile. * Fire can constantly damage the Remnant, either enviornmental fire, R3 Incendiary Grenade or LM10 Napalm Cannon. This tactic is only recommended on lower difficulties; as the player will want to take out the Remnant as fast as possible on Normal and Hard. *The AT-L4 Proximity Mine is effective if the Remnant's path of movement is predictable. Trivia * In F.E.A.R. 2: Reborn, the last scream from the Remnants is almost impossible to avoid, Foxtrot 813 will lose some health to it. * The first and second Remnants can actually be avoided if one wishes to pass through without having a fight. However, both are still likely to attack. * The second Remnant, the piano teacher, can be heard from a distance playing the tune from Alma's music box on the piano. * When killed, the Remnants disappear into a cloud of ash, similar to the ash when Nightmares are killed. Gallery remnant_g.jpg|Concept art of a doctor Remnant. 140_large.jpg|Concept Art of Remnant. 223_large.jpg|More concept art of Remnant. 16450_screenshots_2015-06-07_00014.jpg|Music teacher as a Remnant. Principal.PNG|Close up to Principal Saunders Remnant. Videos F.E.A.R. 2 Project Origin-Remnants|Remnants trailer. es:Remnats Category:F.E.A.R. 2 Enemies Category:Enemies Category:Supernatural